Trippin' on Something
by antdog4000
Summary: Just your basic Human in Equestria story some added flair. First story so please be nice and help me out cause im not that good. Not for story, really just for the lulz
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my name is antdog4000 and this is my first story ever, so if there are errors, please inform me. I do not anything My Little Pony and Minecraft related.**

_Thought_

Normal

**4th wall + author **

**ex: hi **

**ex: A/N: hi**

**Also, the characters will be OOC sometimes, so you are warned. Last thing is I will be adding OC's. (Mine, not others. Sorry). **

Trippin' on Something

Chapter 1: Meet the Dumbass

"WHEN I GET BACK UP THERE YOUR NUTS ARE MINE!"

**I know this fic should be in 3****rd**** person, but I don't care. My name is Anthony Wade, and the guy screaming a moment ago has come down with a sudden case of DEATH. I have the power to rape the 4****th**** wall like a boss. I shall now stop (like a boss).**

"Another day, another dollar." said Anthony.

He was 25 years old and had a white jacket. He wore a black shirt and worn-out jeans to go with a set of Converse shoes. His strangest trait had to be his hair. His hair color was white as snow and really messy. He was lying on a tree nursing a wound received from his so called "friend" who is currently is a ditch and not breathing. Both were on a hunt for artifact in a temple in Africa said to give power to whoever possesses it and were going to sell it. It's not a surprise to know that one would betray the other, right? He was going to kill the nameless guy anyway. He gets paid if he does.

"_Dammit, what would Batman do?"_ Anthony thought after 5 minutes of patching himself up and applying the last bandage. He stood up and looked into the ditch his friend was in then turned his attention to the stone temple.

"Why is there a temple is the middle of the forest in Africa?" he spoke out loud, befuddled by the concept. "DAMN YOU TREYARCH!" With a sigh he trekked into the cave with nothing but his flashlight, 5 hour energy bar, a gun, and his balls. "Okay, were the fuck is the ba-l-l-l-l HOLY BALLS!" he exclaimed when he saw the reason why he came and fainted. Said ball was on a slab poking out of a fallen piece of some random wall. The temple inside was just a Minecraft temple.

Anthony opened his eyes five hours later (7:00 AM) and yawned. He looked up and saw two things with wings and horns. The taller one had a white body color with rainbow colored hair. The shorter one had a dark blue body and cobalt hair. It appeared they both walked on four legs and hooves instead of hands and feet. _"I must be trippin balls. Hard."_ He could not make out what was being said out of the two, so his mind said "Fuck this" and simply shot the two dead. However, due to the lack of energy, he instead fumbled around trying to get his gun like any good American would.

"Are you ready, sister?"

"No"

"Too late! 321 GO!"

Before Anthony can pass out again, he saw an insanely bright light coming from them both and scorching heat and yelled "WHAT THE FU-"

BOOOOOOM!

**A/N: Alright, that was the first chapter out of the way. Please give feedback on how I can be a better writer guy. That would help me a lot. I will be making jokes and references to stuff along the way. There is three in this chapter. Can you find it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, it's your host again to bring you another chapter plz enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Weird x1006**

"_Wake up" _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Give me five, mom…"ZZZZZZZZZzZZ

"_I'm not your damned mother!"ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZz_

"Are you a hooker?"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"_NO! I'm that one rock, dumbass!"_ zz z zz

"Wait, you're that one rock? Last time I checked rocks don't speak."

"_They don't and I need a name"_

"You sound like a Dave"

"_You sound like a dumbass."_

"Ima call you Dave."

"_That nice and all but you really need to get up. Somebody is coming." _

Sure enough, Anthony wakes to A) The smell of piss B) The missing smell of fire C) The sound of footsteps and D) he is in some forest by some place that been trashed badly. He took another look of his surroundings and noticed an empty log. The footsteps were getting louder, witch mean it's getting closer and he was sitting there like a hippie with weed in front of him. "_Should I get in the log? It might be a good plan to hide but what if there's a spider or a snake or a tra-" _

Ant's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of an animal. Said animal was small and had hooves, like a horse or a pony. And it had wings.

"_Is this normal?"_

"_Do you see ponies with wings every day?"_

"_Uhh no but I think I saw two yesterday."_

"_Sigh"_

"Hey, mister! Are you okay?"

"_And it can talk. It gets easier every minute."_

Ant started to mentally note details about the pony, noting it sounded like a female, its coat appeared an orange color, and her mane looked like the offspring of pink and purple. "Can you hear me? I said are you okay?" she said, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, I blacked out. I'm alright. The better question is who and what the hell are you?"

"I'm Scootaloo and I am a Pegasus. Who and what the hell are YOU?"

"My name is Anthony and I am a human."

"God, there ugly. Wait, if I send you to Princess Celestia I might get a cutie mark for discovering a new species! I would famous! My name know all over Equestria! I could get power! Riches! Stallions would-"

"What's that? Couldn't hear your over the sound of my pistol whip." Ant commented as he threw her body in a nearby river. Ant noticed how easy it was to throw her. She looked like she would be heavy as a sack of potatoes.

"_When did I get this strong? I feel like Superman!_"

"_If you really need to know,_ _I am a stone called Diamond Blood. Mayan legends state I was born with powers of gods and apparently the two that caused explosion that sent us here was, well, godly power. My godly powers plus there powers adds up to a tear in the universe and some freaky shit happening to your body." _Dave explained.

"Well that just nice and all but I think I am more focused on surviving, thanks." Ant said out loud.

**2 days later…**

Ant had left the area where he landed to find other life and to get away from search parties looking for Scootaloo. Ant was learning to use his powers fast. He already knows how to fly (after a dislocated shoulder) and to sense others energy. Ant was sitting under a tree when something came from behind and said "MAH-VEL BAYBEEEEE!"

**A/N:annnnnnnd that's it as always help me out fav this, comment, criticize, it all helps. good night America! (its 11 38)** **Kindof short tho**


End file.
